


Can We Meet Again?

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Carrie Wilson, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Memory Loss, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Starting Over, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Reggie wakes up having forgot the last two years of his life. He doesn’t remember Luke getting married, he doesn’t remember his boyfriend, he doesn’t remember getting his tattoos, and he is afraid to find out what else he forgot.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Carrie Wilson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

When Reggie blinked his eyes awake, the first thing he noticed was the stark white walls and ceiling he was looking at, immediately followed by a very painful ache in the back of his head. He forced himself to sit up, realizing there was someone beside him. He took them in, their blonde hair, cute face, strong arms. The guy seemed to be asleep, but he was holding Reggie’s hand. Reggie didn’t know who he was. Like he could feel Reggie’s eyes on him, the guy slowly opened his own, and Reggie was struck by how beautiful they were. “Reggie! Oh thank god.” The blonde man leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Reggie’s forehead and it made Reggie freeze.

“Do I know you?” Reggie really tried to keep the question in. Clearly he must know this guy somehow, especially by the hurt look that passed over his face before he gave a pained smile.

“I’m gonna get your doctor, okay?” The blonde squeezed his hand before shuffling out the door. Reggie could vaguely hear the voices in the hallway, looking down at the dark black lines the covered his arms. He had tattoos now? He couldn’t give it much thought before Julie popped her head in.

“Hey, Reggie.” She called softly.

“Jules!” He couldn’t contain his smile at seeing his little sister, even if she did look different. “What happened?”

“You were out walking, crossing the street. A driver didn’t see their red light, I guess. Doctor says you’ll be okay.” Reggie knew Julie, and he could tell she wasn’t saying something she wanted to. He gave her a look, she gestured out the door, “You really don’t remember him?”

“I can tell that I should know him when I see the way he looked hurt that I didn’t, but I don’t remember ever meeting him.” Reggie answered quietly.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Uhhh, I think the morning after Alex and Willie’s wedding.” Julie’s eyes widened before she could stop them. “What?”

“What date was the wedding?” She asked.

“Halloween 2018.” He answered confused.

“Reg, today is November fifteenth, 2020.” Her voice was soft.

“What? No way. How long was I asleep?”

“Just for a day.” Tears slipped down her cheeks.

“So I just don’t remember the last two years? What does that mean?”

“Retrograde amnesia.” Another voice answered, and Reggie turned at the dark haired woman that came in. She was wearing a white coat, so Reggie figured she was his doctor. “We did a head scan last night while you were still asleep. Luckily, you didn’t break any bones, so you should be back in shape in a day or two. Your memory could come back in a couple days, but it might take longer. Or it might not come back.”

Reggie blinked. “I might never remember the last two years?”

“It’s a small chance, but it is a possibility.” The doctor answered. “I will leave you to your guests for now, and I’ll check on you in a little bit.” She glided out of the room, and Julie stepped aside as more people filed in. Reggie saw Luke and Alex and Willie and Flynn, and there was the blonde boy from before with a light colored brunette haired girl.

“Regs, man, it is so good to see you awake.” Luke was crying, but he was grinning, gripping the girl’s hand.

“Who’s this?” Reggie gestured at her, still wishing he could keep himself from asking.

The girl gave him a sad smile, “I’m Carrie. Your sister in law.”

“My what?” Reggie looked again, at the way Luke held her hand like a lifeline. He vaguely remembered at Alex’s wedding, Luke spent a lot of time dancing with the girl he brought. Alex and Willie had everyone wear costumes so he never really saw her face, and Reggie hadn’t met her before then. “You’re the girl Luke took to Alex’s wedding.” He didn’t say it like a question, but the girl’s face brightened as she nodded.

“You were Luke’s best man when we got married a few months ago. I can show you the pictures, if you want to see them?” Reggie nodded, and Carrie delicately took her hand from Luke’s grasp, pulling out her phone. She came closer to the side of Reggie’s bed, leaning lightly into his side, she flipped through pictures of the ceremony slowly. Reggie had never seen Luke happier in his life, and he’d known Luke since he was six. As she started flipping through pictures of the reception, Reggie grabbed her wrist, freezing on four picture collage she had made. He knew his own face, but he was pressed against the blonde man in the room. “Oh.” Carrie breathed out as she watched him. In the pictures, they were smiling lovingly, clearly unaware of the camera. But the last one was what made Reggie freeze. They were kissing. Reggie’s eyes found the blonde’s, and he was clearly concerned about what picture he was looking at. Carrie turned her phone so the others could see.

“What’s your name?” Reggie asked, his voice hoarse and full of emotion.

“I’m Nick.” The guy answered, his voice just as hoarse as Reggie’s. “We’ve, uh, we’ve been dating for about a year and a half.” Reggie wasn’t sure what to say. He could see the emotions on Nick’s face, and he wondered when he learned to read him so well. “It’s okay that you don’t remember, Reggie. We can start over. I won’t go anywhere.”


	2. Chapter 2

Reggie was released from the hospital two days later. He found out that he had moved in with Nick six months ago, but Alex quickly offered to let him stay with him and Willie. Reggie felt bad, telling Alex it would be fine. So Luke and Alex were there the day he went home, picking Reggie up from the hospital and walking with him to where he’s lived for months. On the way, Reggie looked at his best friends, “So, I’m guessing you guys have heard me talk about Nick before. Was I- Am I happy with him?” The question seemed to catch them off guard.

Alex regained his sense first, “I would say yes. We known you for almost twenty years, Reg. And we could always tell when you were holding sadness back. But from your first date with this guy, we never saw that. It was entirely unabashed love and happiness. You were actually gonna-“ Luke smacked Alex’s shoulder, shaking his head.

“What was I going to do?” Reggie asked because he needed to know.

Alex sighed, ignoring Luke’s warning noise, “You were gonna propose.”

“What?” That was news to Reggie. After his parents, he swore he would never even entertain the idea of marriage for himself. “Are you sure?”

Luke nodded, eyes set straight ahead. “You gave Carrie the ring to hold onto. You were gonna do it the day you got hit by the car.” Reggie’s head was spinning. Nick had loved him enough that even Reggie reconsidered his stance on marriage? “But don’t think about that. You guys are starting over. Clean slate.”

“Yeah.” Reggie muttered as Alex pulled open the door to an apartment building, “Clean slate.”

The door opened just a few seconds after Luke knocked, and Reggie was struck again by the beauty of Nick’s eyes as he smiled softly at the three of them. “Hey, everyone else is here already.”

“Everyone?” Reggie’s questioned.

Luke nodded. “We have a weekly dinner on Sundays, just the eight of us. We rotate who hosts. This week it should’ve been me and Carrie, but we thought it would be easier for you to relax back into the place if we were all here.” Reggie hugged his best friend, who let out a laugh and squeezed him back. Reggie remembered a time when he had thought he was in love with Luke, but that had ended back when they were teenagers. When Reggie pulled back, he turned, pulling Nick into a hug.

The blonde was startled, but didn’t hesitate to return the embrace. “You feeling okay, Reg?” He asked as they pulled apart.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Everything is just a lot.” Reggie pushed himself forward, until he could see Julie sitting at the table whispering to Flynn. She glanced up, hopping up from the chair to hug him.

“Hey, big brother! Nick outdid himself this week.” She froze as soon as she said it, “What I mean is, uh-“

“She just means the boy knows how to cook.” Willie supplied, pulling Reggie into a hug of his own. “Good to see you up and walking, my dude.” Reggie noticed that Willie was wearing his hair up, so he reached up without thinking and pulled the elastic out.

“Alex likes your hair better down.” Everyone blinked for a second before the others started laughing.

“You are not wrong, Reg. You are not wrong.” Willie shook his hair out. “I just had it up while I was helping the guy cook.”

Reggie looked back at Nick, the fond expression on his face hitting him hard in the chest. Nick diverted his gaze, “Uh, Willie, Carrie, you mind giving me a hand?” The three of them excused themselves, and Reggie ignored the conversation Luke started with the others in favor of looking around. He saw his bass, his leather jacket, his flannel, but what really caught his attention was a framed receipt. Reggie squinted at it, his brain buzzing. There were numbers on it. He closed his eyes for a second.

_ Reggie felt someone knock into his shoulder, turned to see the most beautiful guy ever turning back to him, “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to run into you.” _

_ “It’s cool. I’m fine.” _

_ “Well yeah, you definitely are, but are you okay?” The guy smirked, and Reggie had blushed. _

_ “Are you flirting with me?” _

_ “Trying to.” The guy rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m Nick.” _

_ “Reggie.” Luke had called for him to catch up, so Reggie scribbled his number on a receipt from his pocket, winked at the blonde, and ran after his friends. _

“Reg?” He turned around to see everyone watching him. Nick was watching him, worry clearly etched on his beautiful face, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Nick replied without thinking, “Well yeah, you definitely are, but are you okay?”

Reggie couldn’t help but grin as his eyes filled with tears, “Are you flirting with me?”

Nick face mirrored his, tears and smiling, “Trying to.” Everyone was just watching, waiting to understand.

“I, uh, I saw the receipt.” Reggie pointed behind him as he stepped closer to Nick. “I only remember meeting you. I don’t remember anything else. At least not yet. But I remember seeing you and thinking how beautiful you were.”

Nick swiped at his eyes, trying to clear the tears. “That’s okay, Reg. Like I said, I’m not going anywhere.” Reggie reached out, pulling Nick’s hands away from his face.

“Can you- Can all of you tell me some stories from the time I’ve lost?” Nick laughed, guiding Reggie to a chair.

“Where should we start?” Luke laughed.

Carrie nudged him with a smile, “Can I tell you about the day we met, Reggie?”

“Yes, please.” He nodded eagerly as Willie and Nick served the food.

“Well, it was about two days after the wedding. You guys were rehearsing and Luke had asked me to come to the studio to meet everyone. When he told you we were dating, you said something, that to this day will probably be the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

_ Luke opened the studio door to a pretty brunette girl. “Hey!” He grinned, “I’m glad you could make it. Guys, this is my girlfriend. Carrie, this is Julie, her wife Flynn, and Reggie. You’ve met Alex and Willie.” _

_ Reggie cocked his head to the side, “What actress did you hire? She is way too pretty for you.” _

“She is way too pretty for you.” Reggie muttered and Carrie laughed with tears eyes.

“That’s exactly it, Reg. You thought he hired me to pretend.”

Reggie listened to more of their stories, most of them were from the very beginning of the gap he had, Nick didn’t want to tell any. He said he wanted Reggie to decide for himself if he wanted to love him again, not be pushed into the decision by memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Reggie was starting to piece together bits of the two year gap. It had been two weeks since the accident when he was at work, apparently just before he met Nick he opened a book store, which shouldn’t have surprised him since he loved to read. None of the others would tell him how he could afford opening the store, saying he didn’t need to relive it twice. He was behind the counter when a girl came in.

“Hi! I know this is weird, but I was walking past and I saw you. You’re really cute so I was wondering if I could get your number?”

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry, no. I’m seeing someone.” Reggie didn’t plan the response, but when it came out, it felt right. He knew he cared about Nick, even if he didn’t remember loving him yet. He didn’t want to hurt him.

“Oh, okay, I’m sorry!” The girl laughed awkwardly, ducking back out the door.

“She was pretty.” Reggie almost jumped at the voice, seeing Luke step out from behind a row of books. He’d forgotten he was there.

“Yeah, so?”

Luke shrugged, “I’m glad you decided to try it with Nick. You guys might’ve been the greatest love story I’ve ever seen.”

Reggie cocked his head to the side, “What does that mean?”

Luke shook his head, “Regs, I love you and all, man, but I don’t know if I should tell you about before. Nick was pretty insistent that he didn’t want you to be reminded of him. He wants you to make your own opinions.”

“I get that, Luke. But I spent a year and a half with him and I can’t remember any of it.” Reggie sighed, “Can you just tell me what we did for our first date?”

Luke watched Reggie for a minute, debating whether to answer, before he sighed, “Karaoke.”

“We did karaoke?” Reggie laughed, “Seriously?”

Luke nodded, “It was a double date. You and Nick with me and Carrie. She insisted on it when she found out your date was her best friend.”

“Carrie and Nick are best friends?”

“Uh, yeah. You were talking about him after he called you, and Carrie had already heard him talking about you, so she called both of you to the karaoke bar to make sure neither of you backed out of the first date, and so that neither of you could get nervous ahead of time.” Luke was smiling fondly when he finished speaking, and Reggie felt the buzzing in the back of his brain again. He swayed a little bit on his feet.

_ Reggie walked into the bar, catching sight of Luke almost immediately. As he dropped into the seat across from his best friend, he noticed there was a guy beside him, “Oh, hey! What brings you here?” _

_ “I think a certain meddling friend.” Nick answered, grinning at the girl belting out the lyrics to Baby by Justin Beiber. “She thinks she’s clever.” _

_ Reggie cocked an eyebrow, “Trying to set us up, I’m guessing?” Nick nodded, “Well, who says it can’t work?” Reggie grinned. _

_ Nick looked at him, and Reggie took a second to completely take in the blonde. The way the lights shined off his hair and in his eyes. The relaxed nature of the way he sat, t shirt exposing his muscles arms. The colors of his eyes containing multitudes of mischief and calm at the same time. Reggie had a swooping sense in his stomach and he knew it was only a matter of time before he fell for those eyes. The two of sang Backstreet Boys together, and convinced Luke to sing Spice Girls with them. Reggie had a lot of fun that night, and when it was over, Nick kissed him. It was a short, chaste, goodnight kiss. But it still filled Reggie with warmth and safety. _

“Reggie! Reggie, man, you okay?” The bassist blinked, looking up into Luke’s face, the guitarist was hovering over him, and Reggie knew that something was off. Luke wasn’t taller than him. He shifted and realized he was on the floor.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, man, you were asking me about your first date and then you grabbed your head and collapsed. Are youokay?” Luke’s brow was furrowed in concern.

“Yeah, I’m, uh, I’m good.” His band mate slowly helped Reggie into a sitting position, “I was just remembering that day. I guess I should sit down when memories come back now. I can’t believe we got you to sing _Wannabe_.”

Luke laughed, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, Carrie still has that video on her phone. I have yet to live it down.”

When Reggie went home with dinner later that night, he found himself humming along to _I Want it That Way_. Nick was already home, raising an eyebrow as the black haired boy made his way in. “Someone’s in a good mood.”

“Some girl asked for my number this morning.” Reggie answered as he set the take out on the coffee table. He continued quickly when he saw the look pass over Nick’s face. “I told her no, for the record. I may not remember our relationship, but I told her I was seeing someone.”

Nick let out a sigh of relief. He opened his mouth to say something before he thought better of it. “Thank you. It feels weird to say thank you for that, but I appreciate you trying this again.”

“I remembered our first date today.” Reggie muttered, fiddling with his flannel sleeves. Nick nudged his hands with one of his own, letting Reggie play with his fingers. “You looked really good that night, in case I never mentioned it.” Nick smiled, leaning just a bit into Reggie’s shoulder.

“That explains why you were humming. You had that song stuck in your head for like two weeks after that night.” Reggie laughed, turning to press a kiss into Nick’s hair before he realized what he was doing. They both froze after his lips grazed the top of the blonde’s head. Before Reggie could focus on what he did, his brain buzzed again.

_ Reggie was leaning against the wall outside the gym, waiting for Nick. When the blonde came out, his surprise died out quickly, replaced with warmth and happiness. “What are you doing here?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Reggie’s torso. _

_ “I missed you.” Reggie answered, kissing Nick’s forehead. _

_ “I saw you at the bar last night.” Nick laughed, “You stopped by to pick me up from work just cause you missed me?” _

_ “Come to dinner with me.” _

“Did I-“ Reggie shook his head, “Did I come by your gym after the karaoke bar?”

“Yeah.” Nick answered softly. “You came by the next day to ask me out to eat on your own.” The soft smile on Nick’s face made Reggie’s heart beat faster.

“I want to remember everything.” He said seriously, “I want everything from my time with you to come back so I can remember how much I loved you. I see it in your face when you stop short of saying it. When you stop yourself from calling me some pet name or nickname because you’re afraid of how I’ll react. I just...I want to be the person you love again.”

Nick turned so he could face the man he loved so much, “Reggie, I meant it when I said I would wait. I’m not going anywhere. You are still the same guy. You may not remember the things we’ve done, or the things we’ve said, but you have the same personality that made me fall in love with you. And whether you remember things or not, as long as you want me to be here, I will be. Even if you don’t fall for me again, I’m not going to just leave you behind.” Reggie didn’t know he was crying until Nick hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

The day was long and exhausting. A lot of high school kids coming in, buying copies of books they didn’t want to read for a school report or project. Reggie hated wasting the books, but he couldn’t exactly say no if he wanted the store to be a success, so he sold them anyway. At the end of the day, just before closing, Reggie heard the bell. When he came out of the office, he was face to face with Caleb. Luke and Alex had told Reggie about their break up, but it was, apparently, three months in to the memory gap. Three months before he met Nick. So the last things that Reggie actually remembers, other than the random recovered memories, all had Caleb in them. Reggie froze. Part of him was screaming to run away, but the other part was curious about what he was doing here. Luke had been helping him at the store, but he had to leave early to get ready for their Sunday dinner. Reggie was supposed to be Nick and Alex and Willie when he closed to head over. But now he was stuck. Staring at the dark haired guy that apparently broke his heart. He didn’t seem to notice Reggie yet, looking around the store with the soft grin that used to make Reggie weak in the knees. The bassist took it as a good sign that he didn’t feel like that now. He wanted to call Nick. And Reggie wondered when that became his first instinct. He took a step forward, watching Caleb catch sight of him and how his smile grew. “Reg!” The man stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. Reggie awkwardly patted his back.

“Uh, what’s up, Caleb?” Reggie asked as he pulled away, stepping back to put some distance between them.

“What do you mean, Reg? I just came to check on you.” Caleb stepped forward again, and when Reggie stepped back he found himself pressed against his counter. “We were together for like three years, Reg. I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Reggie liked to believe he wasn’t stupid. He had listened to Alex talk about how Caleb had been toxic, he heard Luke when he told his best friend that Caleb had cheated on him. But he couldn’t move. Not when Caleb looked at him like that. Reggie wanted to run but he couldn’t will his legs to move. The sound of ringing snapped him out of it, and he moved to answer the store phone, only for Caleb to grab his arm. “You aren’t gonna talk to me? After I came all this way just to check in on you?” Reggie squeaked, trying to pull his arm away. He felt like he was vibrating, like every sensation on his skin was too much.

_ “I just don’t understand!” Reggie screamed, “Why would you do this to me? Tell me you love me and then go be with someone else. Do I mean that little to you?” _

_ “I just couldn’t take it anymore, and I made a mistake. It didn’t mean anything!” Caleb yelled back. Trying to get closer to Reggie. He knew that Reggie didn’t like to fight, so if he could stay close to him then he could push through the fight without resolving it. _

_ “When did it not mean anything? The first time? The fifth time? You’ve been seeing this guy for months behind my back. If you wanted out, you should have just said so!” Caleb reached out, grabbing Reggie’s arm as the shorter man turned to leave. _

_ “I don’t feel for him the way I do for you, Reg. Come on, please.” There was a knock as Luke left himself into the apartment, “Oh, of course. This is what it’s really about right?” Caleb scoffed, “You’re mad at me for seeing someone else but you spend all your time with him.” _

Reggie came back to the present, shaking as he pushed Caleb away from him. The bell above the door dinged again as someone came in, “Caleb? What are you doing here?” Reggie looked through blurry eyes to see Nick standing there with Alex and Willie.

“Nick, hey, it’s been a long time.” Caleb turned his grin to Nick, but Nick didn’t seem phased.

“Reggie? Are you okay?”

“You know each other?” Caleb’s eyes widened, “I didn’t know my exes could be friends.”

“You’ve dated Nick?” Reggie couldn’t help but ask.

“Why are you surprised? We used to fight about it all the time.” Caleb shrugged.

“Nick was who you were cheating on me with!?” Reggie shouted. Nick looked shocked.

Reggie side stepped around Caleb, hugging Alex, who held himself between Reggie and the other men. Willie crossed his arms and glared at Caleb, “It’s time for you to leave. Shop is closed.”

Caleb held his hands out, placating, “I just wanted to check in with Reggie after his accident. I’ve missed him and thought he would like to see me again.” Reggie just cried into Alex’s chest. Caleb shook his head, “I’ll be seeing you, Reginald. Nicholas.” He left without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Reggie ended up at a bar halfway across the city from Luke and Carrie’s place. He didn’t want to be around Nick at the moment, so as soon as he finished crying into Alex’s chest, he ran. He was well aware they were blowing up his phone, but he didn’t have the courage to answer it. What were the chances that he was actually happy with the guy his ex cheated on him with? Reggie didn’t want to think about, instead focusing on the thing he never did: drinking. Reggie had always sworn off alcohol. Afraid he’d end up like his dad. But tonight he didn’t have a second thought for Robert Shada. Tonight he was solely focused on removing thoughts of Caleb or Nick from his mind. Around his third drink, a guy sat down next to him. Dark curly hair, cute smile, ‘ Not as cute as Nick.’  His brain so helpfully provided. “Hey, I’m Dylan. What brings you here to drink alone? Heartbreak?”

Reggie let out a sad laugh, “I guess?” The guy cocked an eyebrow with an easy smile. “A couple weeks ago, I was in an accident. I woke up and couldn’t remember the last two years. Apparently, I’ve been dating this really great guy for almost a year and a half, and I can’t remember it.” Dylan’s smile faded as he leaned in, listening intently, “Then today, my ex, the break up was three months into my two year gap and I cannot remember, he came in. I had a memory flash, and we had been fighting because he was cheating on me. Turns out, the guy I woke up dating is the guy my ex was cheating on me with.”

“Whoa, man. That is intense. But, why are you drinking alone?”

Reggie shrugged, “Nick and my friends are all friends with each other, and we do like a weekly dinner and I couldn’t stand being there tonight.”

Dylan’s brow furrowed, “Wait, Nick? This is a long shot, but Nick Carlson? Are you Reggie?”

Reggie blinked, “Uh, yeah? Did I meet you and forget?”

Dylan laughed, “No, no. I dated Nick back in high school, and we stayed friends. I remember him finding out he was this one guy’s side dude. What was his name? Caleb?” Reggie nodded. “Okay, well Caleb never even hinted to Nick that he was with someone. Carrie figured it out one weekend back in like November about two years ago, saying she saw the dude with someone. Nick was a wreck, not because he cared that much about Caleb, but Carrie had told him that it broke Caleb’s partner’s heart when they found out. Nick hated doing that to someone, and he had never even met you.”

Reggie laughed a little sadly, “I was never really in love with Caleb.” He took a drink. “My parents showed me that romantic love never really lasts. They were at each other’s throats my whole childhood until my dad finally killed ‘em both. But you know what’s crazy? According to my best friends, I was prepared to propose to Nick. I’ve always sworn off marriage, it’s too messy to split. But I guess I was willing to risk that mess for Nick.” Reggie downed the rest of his drink, not knowing his words were getting more slurred.

“Come on, man. Let’s get you out of here.” Dylan slung an arm around Reggie’s torso, guiding him out the door. Reggie shook his head as the buzzing started.

_ “Come on, blondie.” Reggie laughed, hooking his arm around Nick, helping him out to the sidewalk and calling a taxi. After he got Nick into the backseat, and gave the driver directions, Nick leaned into his shoulder. _

_ “You know I love you, right Reg?” Reggie’s breath caught in his throat, the two of them hadn’t said the L word yet. “I know it might be too soon. But I do love you.” _

_ “Remind me when you’re sober.” Reggie finally said with a smile. _

_ The next morning, as Reggie woke up, he heard Nick’s voice in his ear. “Hey, Reg.” The blonde curled an arm around his waist, “You told me to remind you when I was sober. I love you.” _

_ Reggie almost cried, “I love you, too.” _

Reggie zoned back in as Dylan was pulling away from his phone. “You know the first time he ever said that he loved me? It was only like five weeks into us dating. He got drunk with Willie one night, and me and Alex went to the bar to pick them up. He was drunk so I told him to remind me when he wasn’t. As soon as I woke up he said it again.” Reggie slurred.

“You can remember that?” Reggie snapped his head up from where it was slumping against Dylan’s shoulder.

“I guess.” Reggie shrugged. “The way you’re lifting me reminded me, ya know?” Dylan laughed quietly.

“Tell me what else you remember?”

“He hates mustard.” Reggie laughed, “But he loves ketchup. He eats salt and pepper on practically all dinner food, like it can’t be healthy. The tattoo on my upper forearm is about him, his old lacrosse number wrapped around an acoustic guitar. He planned my birthday himself around the time we were together for eight months, but he planned it himself cause he got the month wrong. I was very surprised, and he was very embarrassed, but he was so cute. He had given me a scrapbook, too. It was super cheesy, and unlike anything I have ever gotten from someone. We went to New York for our one year anniversary, and I dragged him to this random MMA fight. He ended up loving it so much, he bought us matching shirts for one of the guys, and the next day he took me to a Broadway musical, I think Hamilton. And I remember the moment I realized I wanted to marry him.” Reggie continued quietly, walking more on his own than leaning on Dylan now. “I was having a rough day at work, and he came home with some really cheesy romcoms and take out and told me he was gonna cuddle me until it became a good day.”

Dylan was smirking, “Yeah? Can I ask you some questions?”

“Sure.”

“Who asked who out?”

“Depends what you mean.” Reggie laughed, “I gave him my number, Carrie arranged the first date, I asked him out for the second date, but he asked me to be his boyfriend.” Suddenly Reggie was laughing harder, “He actually asked me to be his boyfriend after he said I love you the first time.”

Dylan shook his head with a smile, “And when did you realize you loved him?”

“Date number three.” Reggie smiled fondly, “We went to this festival for Day of the Dead. My adoptive family is latinx, so I embrace a lot of Spanish culture. Her and her wife went with us, and he tried so hard to understand the things that meant so much to us.”

“What’s your favorite thing about him?”

“Tie. Between his eyes and his heart.” Reggie blushed. Or maybe it was the alcohol. He wasn’t sure.

“He’s lucky to have you.” Dylan turned them at a corner, and Reggie realized they were close to the home he shared with Nick. “And he needs to own up to his part in hurting you before. Even if he didn’t know it.” Dylan turned to look at Reggie, “But what did you mean you were never in love with that guy?”

Reggie shrugged, “We were together for three years, and every time he told me he loved me, which took almost two years, I would just tell him I wasn’t ready yet. I cared about him, but I never loved him.”

“But you were ready to love Nick so fast?” He asked curiously.

“Nick was easy to love. And he loved me like I was easy, too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Nick was waiting when Dylan got Reggie back to the apartment. He didn’t question how they met, or anything that happened, he just held the door as Dylan led Reggie in. That was the first night since the accident that Reggie slept in bed with Nick, having insisted that Dylan stay for the night since it was so late. When they were climbing into bed, Reggie went to his side instinctively, and Nick tried his best to stay to his own side, but that went to hell when Reggie reached out and wrapped his arms around the blonde. “Reggie?” He called quietly, his voice tight.

“Please, we can-we can talk in the morning. Just for tonight, please. I just want to hold you again.” Nick didn’t answer, but he allowed Reggie to pull him closer, until he was flush against his chest. Reggie buried his face in the back of Nick’s neck, whispering goodnight before they both drifted to sleep.

Reggie woke up the next morning with the worst headache he’s ever had. He groaned, trying to bury his face under the blankets to get away from the sun. The bed was cold beside him, and he frowned, peeking out to look around the room. Nick was gone. Reggie climbed out of bed, swaying in his feet as a wave of nausea hit him. He pushed it down, deciding to head to the kitchen for some water and coffee. He heard voices the closer he got, “Look, man, you know you’ll always be one of my best friends. But I’m not gonna tell you what was said last night.”

“I don’t want you to. I want to thank you for whatever you said. Since he came back, he hasn’t wanted to sleep next to me. And last night you brought him back and he- he cuddled with me. I don’t think I let myself realize how much I missed it because I didn’t want to make him feel like he needed to do it. So, thank you. I know it had to have been weird for you.” Reggie heard Nick laugh under his breath.

“Man, we’re ancient history. We dated for what? Four months? Back in high school? It was hardly that serious. But you two? You’re the real deal, even I can see it.”

Reggie slumped against the wall a bit as the buzzing started to overpower his headache, intensifying the pain.

_ Reggie was laying under a star filled sky with Luke and Alex. Just pointing out different constellations to them. Alex nudged Reggie, “Hey, Reg, this guy you’ve started seeing, is it serious? Like I know it’s been a few months, but is it serious?” _

_ Reggie blushed in the dark of the night, “I think so. I told him I love him.” Luke looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head, and Alex’s jaw dropped. “I know it’s crazy. Me of all people.” _

_ “No, no, and that wasn’t what I meant when I asked. I-ugh.” Alex went quiet for a second, gathering his thoughts, “What I meant when I asked if it was serious, I meant do you think you’ll still be with him? Longer than you were with Douchington?” _

_ Luke reached over Reggie and smacked Alex upside the head, “Shut up.” Reggie laughed, long and carefree, missing the fond looks his friends exchanged. _

_ “It’s been a long time since you’ve been able to laugh like that, Reg.” Alex muttered. Reggie sat up, turning around to face his friends. He cocked his head to the side, urging the blonde to go on. “You just seem...happier.” _

_ “I am.” He answered softly, “I know of all of us, I’m the one that doesn’t believe in love. But when I’m with him, it’s easy to. I’ve never been an easy person, and I think that’s the only reason I stayed with Caleb for so long. We fought constantly, but I didn’t think anyone else would have the patience to love me. But Nick is easy to love. And he loves me like I’m easy, too.” _

_ Luke just smiled, “I knew it from the first time I saw you look at each other, man. You’re the real deal.” _

Reggie blinked back to the present, still clutching the wall behind him. He moved the rest of the way to the kitchen, smiling at the men already in there. He grabbed a glass, for the first time not needing to ask Nick which cabinet it was, and filled it up from the sink, slowly drinking the water. Nick came over to him, “Hey, Reg. I made breakfast.” For the first time, Reggie realized he could smell food. And his nausea came back. Reggie set the glass down carefully before running to the bathroom. He didn’t miss Dylan’s laughter as he ran out. Cool hands touched the back of his neck and his forehead as he hunched over the porcelain, and he glanced back to see Nick’s beautiful eyes watching him, fully of worry. “You don’t drink, baby. What happened?”

Reggie heaved again, turning back to the toilet before he could answer. After a few minutes, when he was running on empty, Nick pressed the glass of water into his hand. He rinsed his mouth, looking back at this man that still loves him. “I don’t know. Everything was just a lot. I started remembering everything at once and then my brain wouldn’t shut off. I remember my grandpa dying, and that was how I afforded the store. I remember the fight that led to me finally leaving Caleb. I remember when you planned my birthday party a month early. I remember the first time you said I love you. I just...I remember.” Reggie voice was soft as he continued, “I remember loving you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So on my other works I usually try to reply to every comment, but with the chapter ones it’s hard cause unless I go to the story I don’t know which chapter you commented on, so if I don’t reply it’s not because I don’t love you. It’s just because I’m lazy and write around dealing with four kids so I’m sorry but you all have my love 💛


	7. Chapter 7

Julie came speeding through the apartment door before Dylan had left, blinking in confusion before focusing on what she was here for. She raced to the living room, sitting down beside Reggie as he gave her a watery smile. “What happened, big brother?” Nick was beside him, just rubbing circles into his back as Reggie clung to his side. He spoke up for Reggie.

“He’s been having headaches, remembering things. Last night, I guess he remembered a lot at once, and he’s having trouble coming to terms with some of it.”

“Is it true, Julie?” Reggie asked, voice hoarse. “My grandpa died? I was wondering why you kept me from my monthly visit last week, saying the nursing home was having some event.”

“Oh, Reggie.” She hugged him tightly, “I am so sorry. You were- you were with him, when he died.”

“The day I broke up with Caleb. I know.” Reggie’s voice cracked as more tears slipped down his cheeks, “That was why Luke came by that day, to go with me. Grandpa never liked Caleb. But he would’ve loved Nick.” Reggie buried his face in Nick’s chest, and the blonde just wrapped his arms around him tighter.

Julie put her hand on Reggie’s shoulder, “You know what’s coming up soon, right?”

Reggie nodded, “This year’s Day of the Dead festival.”

Julie smiled as Reggie peeked out at her, “Why don’t we get everyone together for it this year? We can celebrate him.” Reggie nodded eagerly, turning to Dylan who was still sitting in the kitchen.

“Do you want to come with us?”

Dylan looked shocked, “Uh, sure. My family usually goes anyway, but I could meet you guys there.”

Julie mentioned it to everyone, and they all took the day off work to go. Carrie did everyone’s face paint, decorating everyone’s skulls differently. Reggie’s had red lighting in it, while Julie had purple flowers. Nick had blue swirls, and Alex had yellow webbing. Reggie couldn’t have been more excited. Julie had made a copy of the only picture Reggie still had of his grandfather, so Reggie could keep the original and still put the picture on the altar in the center of the festival. They made the altar their first stop, sharing stories of the people they were putting into the ofrenda. Julie went first, sharing a picture of her mom. Dylan put in a picture of his abuela, saying it was the first year she wouldn’t be attending the festival. Carrie shared a photo of her mom, too, but didn’t feel up to sharing stories yet. Reggie went last, tucking the picture in next to Dylan’s. “My grandpa was a cranky old bastard.” He laughed through his teary eyes, “He didn’t like a lot of people, but if he liked you then he would go to the ends of the earth for you. He, uh, he saved my life, if I’m honest. I get my love for country from him, too. First time he met Luke, back when we were like ten, Luke was complaining about some country song that played on the radio on the bus ride there.” Luke groaned good-naturedly as Reggie grinned and continued, “Grandpa smacked him right upside the head and told him country held the heart of his family. I didn’t know what that meant for a really long time. Until I graduated high school. I went to see him, to show him, because no one in our family had made it through before. He was strumming this old guitar, singing about a woman that ran away with his heart. It was soulful and sad, but it was so full of love. He missed her, but he loved her enough to let her go. When he met Alex, and found out Alex was gay, I remember Alex being afraid of how he’d react. Alex was grandpa’s favorite of my friends, even though Julie was my sister. And when we told him that Alex was gay, Grandpa goes ‘Yeah, and what’s your point?’” They shared a laugh. “He didn’t care in the slightest. And when Alex introduced him to Willie, Grandpa just told him that if he broke Alex’s heart, he’d come after him.”

“You laugh but it was terrifying.” Willie deadpanned. Alex just wrapped an arm around his husband, pressing a kiss to his hair.

”When Julie’s family took me in, my grandpa apologized to me.” Reggie said quietly, the smile fading. “He kept saying that if he was stronger, then he would take me. And I told him that strength was never something he was short on. I was choosing to go with Ray because my grandpa had been through enough. He had to bury his son and his daughter in law in the same day, but refused to bury them in the family plot back home. He moved out here just to be close to me, and I’ll never be able to thank him enough for all the love and support he’s given me throughout my life, even when my parents couldn’t, or wouldn’t. He’s my idol. My hero. And I’ll never forget him. My first tattoo was for him.” Reggie gestured to the silhouette of cowboy boots on the inside of his upper right arm. “So he’ll always be with me.” Nick held Reggie’s hand, letting him lean into his shoulder as he spoke.

They moved through the festival after that, playing the different games and eating the different food. They met Dylan’s family, listening with smiles as they told them about the different family members they’ve honored through the festival. When the dance started, Nick held a hand out to Reggie, who cocked his head and eyed the blonde. “I’ve learned the dance since last time. Please?” Reggie took it. Letting Nick guide him through the steps and helping if he got them confused, they were smiling and laughing by the end of it. Reggie pulled Nick away from the others.

“I need to say something.” He took a deep breath, looking into Nick’s eyes, “I love you.”

Nick’s eyes filled with tears as he pulled Reggie into him, “I love you, Reg. So much.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long.” Reggie whispered as he tightened his hold on his love. “I wanted to be sure how I felt was real before I said anything.”

“It’s okay, Reg. I told you, I’m not going anywhere. You are my heart.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the last chapter 💛

Reggie was sleeping with Nick again every night. But one day, three months after the festival, he tells Nick he’s going out of town with Julie to go visit Ray. Nick had just come home from visiting his own dads. Reggie told him Luke is taking over at the bookstore til he gets back, and Nick offered to close the gym for a while, go with him. But Reggie said no.

“ _I’ll be back in three days, love. I promise, I’ll come back to you._ ” The second part was something Reggie started saying after Caleb tried to get between them again, two months before the trip to see Ray, one month after they started saying I love you again. Caleb tried to play on Reggie’s insecurities to get him back, the ones that Caleb perpetually preyed on when they were together, to convince him that Nick couldn’t love him. But Nick had loved Reggie so much that those insecurities didn’t really exist anymore. So Reggie started promising Nick whenever he left the house that he would come back to him, come back to the love of his life. And Nick would promise right back that he’d be there waiting for him.

Nick and Flynn saw Reggie and Julie off at the airport, as they headed home to visit Ray. Except, they were going to visit Ray. Julie was going with Reggie to visit Nick’s dads. Again.

When Reggie knocked on the big blue door of the big white house, he was worried they would change their answer. When Ryan opened the door, the smile on his face couldn’t have been any bigger, or any more full of love. Reggie remembered meeting them a few times over the course of his relationship with Nick. They were the most welcoming dads he’d ever met, other than his own- the one he shared with Julie. “Reggie! Julie! Amazing to see you again.” He ushered them into the house, calling his husband. “What’s the occasion?” He asked, turning to face them as Chad entered, grinning at the two twenty-six year olds.

“Do you remember my last visit?” Reggie blurted.

Ryan’s smiled died in intensity, and Chad instantly wrapped his arm around him. Chad spoke up, “Yes, Reggie. Nick told us you’ve been having trouble remembering everything, so we can-“

“No, I remember.” Reggie said quickly, Julie took his hand as it started to shake, “I just- I wanted to ask you again? For your blessing?”

Chad laughed wholeheartedly as Ryan’s grin brightened, “You have it, Reggie. You are so good with him, there is no one we would rather give it to.”

“Thank you.” Reggie rushed forward, pulling them into a hug. He and Julie joined them for dinner that night before flying out to actually visit Ray. Who kept pacing around like he couldn’t sit still.

When Reggie got home, Nick wasn’t there. And when Reggie called the gym, it was closed, and Nick didn’t answer his cell. Then suddenly, he got a call from Luke, asking him to hurry to the store. Reggie did, planning to ask his best friend where his boyfriend was, but when he got there, the lights were off. There were candles on various empty shelves and on top of bookcases, and Nick stood in front of the counter in the center of it all, wearing the same t shirt and jeans he did on their first date. Reggie happily noted the t shirt still hugged Nick’s muscles. Luke and Carrie were in the corner, Luke had his acoustic and Carrie was harmonizing a love song with him. “What-“ The breath caught in Reggie’s throat.

“Hey, baby.” Nick grinned, stepping over to Reggie and offering his hand.

Reggie took it with a soft smile, “Hey, love.” Nick led Reggie in a slow dance, guiding him in the open space at the front of the store. “Love, what is all this?”

“Baby, I missed you. And I realized something. I know how you feel about the subject, but I figured I should still try.” Nick took a deep breath, still guiding Reggie around. “You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. And even though you forgot who I was, you were still willing to give me a chance to show you that I love you. You make me feel like I’m worthy of love, even before you fell in love with me again. In everything you do, you put so much care and affection into whatever it is. And I don’t know what I would do without you in my life.” Nick spun Reggie, but when Reggie completed the circle, Nick was down on one knee. Reggie covered his mouth as tears sprang to his eyes. “When I went to visit my dads last week, I swung by Ray’s on the way. I asked him for permission to do this, because I know how important he is to you. Reggie, will you marry me?” Carrie held out a ring, and Nick took it for a second before he blinked at her, “Carrie, this isn’t it.” But Carrie was handing Reggie one, too.

“It’s the one he was going to give you.” She answered softly, returning to Luke.

Reggie knelt in front of Nick. “I just visited your dads on my way to Ray’s. It’s actually the second time I’ve seen them.” Nick looked confused, but tears still pooled in his eyes, “Before my accident, I went to see them. I asked them for their blessing to marry you. I never thought I’d change my mind about marriage, but you changed it. I love you so much, Nick. So I’ll marry you if you marry me, too.” Nick laughed out a yes before pulling Reggie into a kiss.


End file.
